tale of snake and sand
by hyperdark06
Summary: a tale of two ninjas who investagates some mysterious disappearances which leads the two into a incrediable secret oc/oc


garaa's office-village of

after unsuccessfully failing to recapture his brother taro returned home shamed that it was someone esle who took his brother's life before he could get a chance to capture and return his brother to the village to face judgement instead it was he who was left to face garaa his one time best friend and mentor.

"I'm sorry garaa, I could not capture koji in time for someone else have taken my brother's life" taro said in a apologetic tone.

"it is fine taro, tell me who was it who took his life" garaa asked

"a guy named sasuke uchiha" taro answered,

"I see, well it's out of our hands now why don't u go home and get some rest" garaa mentioned

"I will garaa, it's that I thought u'd be furious with me if I didn't return with koji" taro said while looking at the kazekage,

"its like I said its nothing for u to worry over, besides there are others who are after sasuke uchiha all u need to do is rest, I'm sure after ur long journey u need it" garaa spoke reassuring taro's confidents.

"maybe your right garaa and thank you" taro spoke as he bowed to respectfully and left the Administration building and heading for his home to repair his favorite puppets.

later at taro's place-

taro arrives home and strips off his garments for a shower as he turned on the hot water he left all his scrolls and such with his bedroom as he hopped in and allowed the warm heat relax his muscles as he stood enjoying the warmth thinking only of his past quest the people he met, the villages he went to and the enemies he fought were trilling for him,

"things will seem so peaceful since my trip, I wonder how much have changed since my departure" taro spoke as he placed his head under the warm water.

the next morning-

Taro slowly steps into Garaa's office clean and refreshed. Garaa looked up from his paperwork,

"Better right?" Taro nodded. Still unsure about failing his mission, but ready to get back to working.

"What's my next assignment sir?" Garaa snuffed a little bit, then a knock came at the door.

"Come in." And in stepped a young girl, long jet black hair with what looked like make up smeared on her cheeks. "Kazekage has he come in yet?" Garaa pointed at Taro. She smiled and took Taro's hand, shaking it hard.

"Hi, I'm your new partner Kikamira." Taro shook his head and gave Garaa a weird look. "Partner??" Garaa nodded.

"You see...lately when you where gone lots of, strange cases have been floating around of people missing. And since I thought you two are some of my best ninjas I thought you should work together." Taro frowned and sighed. I come back from failing a mission and now this crap Taro thought to himself.

Garaa told Kikamira to left the room for a moment and Taro was left standing in the middle of the room. Garaa stood up and put one of his arms around Taro. "Taro, please help me with this. I need to find those missing people. And this girl has nowhere else to go. She was one of Orochimaru's children, left to die in the desert. Please do this for me." Taro sighed once more and nodded his head.

Garaa set him off to go and talk with Kikamira.

taro awaited outside for his partner for their mission to begin he gathered what supplies he could for the both of them and waited by the village entrance for Kikamira "don't tell me u waited all the way out here just for me" she asked as she looked at taro but the sand puppet ninja simply nodded as he walked out of the village with her throw his brown cloak over his head to come his face from the up and coming sandstorm that was going to approach them. after crossing the intense storm both taro and Kikamira arrived at a small village of tetsugima where the entire village seemed abet abandon with no one in sight. the two began look around for any clues leading to their mission of the missing people from the five great villages. but little did the two know that they were being watched by a group hidden away in the shadows waiting to strike the wondering travelers. when Kikamira walked into a lone hut she found several burned pieces of paper as she walked towards them she felt a wire under her leg which she tripped over. after falling to the ground Kikamira saw several paper bombs above her as she quickly dashed out before any went off. after a massive explosion was heard taro rushed to the aid of his partner only to find several ninja surrounding him who emerged from the earth.

"look what we got here boys, a couple ninja who lost their way" spoke the earth ninja leader,

"get out of the way, now" taro ordered looking at the surrounding ninja,

"or what, we outrank u kid now hand over all your valuables" one of the earth ninja ordered,

"I don't know" taro replied as he pressed his hand against the ground "summoning jutsu mokojin fighter puppet" as a wooden carved puppet appeared with yellow eyes and metal balls for hands. the earth ninjas laughed at the configurement of the puppet and began to storm taro all at once until mokojin dashed out decking his one in the jaw with its metal balls that taro was controlling without strings. after the beatings were finished taro ran towards the burning house to see acid burned bodies laid on the ground with a giant snake over him with Kikamira on its head smirking,

"I'd take it this is your handy work" taro asked looking at the bodies.

"yeah, but its seems I wasn't able to get much out of them so I burned them"kikamira explained

"I see, we'd better get going snake girl" taro stated as his mokojin and her snake fade and they fled from the village.

It was a long trying day for the both of them. Taro and Kikamira checked into a small motel for the night being. Two beds where set up in the room and Kikamira laid herself down on one.  
"Ugh I'm so tired." Taro set his stuff on the other bed and turned to Kikamira.  
"I'm taking a shower." Then he walked into the bathroom and gently closed the door.  
"Hmmm. Alright then." Kikamira started to get undressed and put her nightgown on. She sighed and lay back down on the bed reading a book. Minutes later Taro stepped out of the bathroom in just a towel. As he looked up from drying his hair. He saw Kikamira on the bed in her nightgown and blushed a bit. He shook his head and got a straight face again.  
"So what is going on for tomorrow." Taro sat on his bed and sighed before answering. "Well, we should rest for a day. Look around the town, maybe get some info." Kikamira nodded. Taro put his stuff underneath the bed and looked a Kikamira weirdly.  
"Could you look away?" She giggled and looked away. Taro took his towel off and put his boxers on. "Okay your good." She turned back around and got underneath the covers. "Shall we go to bed now?" She smiled and he got underneath his blankets. "Yeah, sure it's late." He turned the lamp off and turned over. "Sweet dreams." Kikamira said yawning sweetly. He smiled without her knowing. "You too." She smiled closing her eye drifting off into a dream land.


End file.
